


Supervising

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis has weird duties; Prompto volunteers as tribute.





	Supervising

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“There’s a _bath_!” Prompto announces, half in awe and half excited: it’ll be the first time he’s been able to really _soak_ since they left Insomnia, excluding Noctis’ fishing holes. Those don’t really count though, because half the time they try to wash in lakes or ponds or even rivers, a dozen wild beasts will come along to chase them out again. That or the shadow of an Imperial transport will pass overhead, and it’ll put a real damper on things. Locked in the relative safety of their latest hotel room, they finally have a chance to really _bathe_.

“Dibs,” Noctis calls first. His exclamation’s undermined by the yawn that follows it, but Prompto laughs good-naturedly and steps aside—he would’ve acquiesced to his prince anyway. Gladiolus, several chapters deep into his latest harlequin romance novel, grunts from the corner, which probably means he doesn’t care if he goes last. Posed on the edge of the washroom’s doorframe, Prompto looks at Ignis. Ignis was sitting on the bed, but at Noctis’ show of interest, he stands. 

He sheds his jacket while Noctis kicks out of his boots, and then the two of them are ambling towards the washroom. Noctis squeezes past Prompto and stands there expectantly. Prompto would leave, except Ignis is in the way. Even though it should be obvious, Prompto tells him, “Noct’s going first.”

“I know,” Ignis says. But he’s still standing there, clearly waiting for Prompto to go. Prompto just stares at him. After an awkward silence, Ignis sighs and explains, “I need to go in with him, Prompto.”

“Into the _bath_?” Prompto splutters, looking back at Noctis in shock and maybe disappointment. He had no idea they were like _that_. Noctis just shrugs, looking casual and bored and not at all freaked out by his advisor tailing him so intimately. Ignis minutely shakes his head. 

“No, I generally just sit next to the tub. Someone has to keep an eye on His Highness, lest he fall asleep and drown.”

Panic subsiding, Prompto snorts, only to belatedly realize that Ignis isn’t joking.

Ignis stresses, “It’s a part of my job.”

“Just move, Prom,” Noctis mutters. He’s already started stripping his shirt off, which momentarily distracts Prompto, like it always does whenever any bit of Noctis’ clothes come off. He usually tries not to stare, even though he desperately _wants to_ , because everybody knows the crown prince of Lucis is hot as hell, but Noctis doesn’t seem to notice or care. He tosses his shirt on the floor when he’s done, then rests his hands on his waistband and glances over. 

Still looking solely at Noctis, Prompto numbly asks, “Can we take turns?”

Noctis lifts an eyebrow. Ignis answers, “There’s no need for that, Prompto. Guarding Noctis against his own poor habits has always been a part of my duties; I’m quite used to it by now.”

“But... uh...” Prompto wouldn’t really think of it as a duty. More like a privilege. He has zero problem with staring at a wet, naked Noctis and gently rousing him in the likely event of him nodding off. 

For a moment, Noctis looks back at Prompto, their eyes connecting and Prompto’s cheeks turning to fire. It might be his imagination, but Noctis’ fair complexion seems to flush too. Noctis slowly says, “It’s fine, Iggy. He can do it.”

Prompto’s grin splits his face. He knows he probably looks like a massive dork, and he should be burning with embarrassment, but in the moment, he’s too giddy to care. Ignis lets out a laboured sigh and decides, “Very well. But do keep an eye on him, Prompto. As ridiculous as it sounds, he really does need to be watched.”

Prompto mock salutes, even though he’s facing the wrong way. “Sure thing, Specs; I won’t take my eyes off him!”

Noctis’ cheeks are definitely pink. But he nods and lets Prompto shut the door in Ignis’ face.

Then Prompto sinks down to the tile floor and watches Noctis get very naked, then very wet, and soon very sleepy.


End file.
